El gamusino
by Cris Snape
Summary: Para un ingenuo como Julián no era nada fácil acostumbrarse al mundo mágico, sus usos, costumbres y distintas criaturillas. Regalo de Reyes Magos para Sorg-esp.


**EL GAMUSINO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii pertenece a Sorg-esp._

 _Regalo de Reyes Magos Cojos para Sorg-Esp._

* * *

 _ **Valencia. Invierno de 1880.**_

Julianito se parecía al abuelo Octavio. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos azules y saltones y no era un niño guapo por más que Hortensia insistiera en lo contrario. A Julián no le cegaba el orgullo paterno y era plenamente consciente de que el primogénito le había salido bastante feo pero no le importaba porque también era un niño activo y listísimo. Y según los Flores, un brujo de tomo y lomo.

Aunque ya llevaba cinco años conviviendo con Hortensia y su muy extensa y mágica familia, Julián no sabía nada de brujería. Así pues, si Julianito amanecía un día con el pelo rosa y la nariz larguísima y su suegra decía que aquello era un estallido de magia involuntaria y que no debía preocuparse, Julián se lo creía y no se preocupaba. Esa era su vida ahora. Y no es que no le gustara, pero en ocasiones se sentía tan perdido que le entraban ganas de salir corriendo.

Por lo general, Hortensia estaba a su lado para guiarle. Siempre que le planteaba alguna pregunta, por más absurda que fuera, Tensi le respondía con calma. Cada vez que se quedaba bloqueado cuando un brujo practicaba hechizos a su alrededor, Tensi le apretaba a la mano y le animaba a seguir adelante como si tal cosa. Era una mujer paciente y encantadora que llevaba un par de semanas muy ocupadas y Julián… Julián se sentía solo y desorientado no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa.

La familia Oliver Flores vivía en pleno corazón de Valencia. A Julián le habían trasladado allí tres años antes y desde entonces habitaban una casa normal y corriente en apariencia que contaba con muy mágicas sorpresas. El hombre, que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando como Guardia Civil y se había enfrentado a unas situaciones de lo más peliagudas sin mostrar temor alguno, se encogía del susto cada vez que se encontraba con una docena de velas flotantes o una escoba que barría sola.

Según Tensi, utilizar la magia para llevar a cabo las tareas domésticas era una necesidad imprescindible. Julián, que en un principio abogó por buscar una criada, tuvo que darle la razón con el tiempo. Dado lo especial de su situación, no podían permitirse tener a una ingenua en su casa. Después de todo, Tensi se aparecía todos los días en Madrid y al propio Julián aún se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando la veía desvanecerse en el aire. Así pues, acordaron que se las apañarían solos. No le gustaba fregar los platos ni ordenar su armario, así que encontraba que la magia era una bendición.

Convivir con Tensi a veces le resultaba extraño. Y no por la magia, precisamente. Su querida Hortensia no era una mujer nada común. La primera vez que discutieron fue cuando, siendo aún novios, Julián le dijo que tendría que dejar de trabajar en cuanto se casaran. Según su forma de ver las cosas, una mujer no podía estar todo el día fuera de casa y cuidar de sus hijos al mismo tiempo, pero Tensi no estuvo de acuerdo. ¡Oh, no! Ni un poco. Fue entonces cuando puso las cartas sobre la mesa y le explicó cómo serían las cosas una vez estuvieran juntos.

No iba a quedarse en su casa, dedicada única y exclusivamente al cuidado de unos hijos que ni siquiera sabía si llegarían. No iba a convertirse en una mujer mantenida y definitivamente no sería como esas ingenuas sumisas que nunca discutían las decisiones del marido. Julián pensó que exageraba pero no le quedó más remedio que transigir si quería estar con ella. Tensi era una chica muy especial y nada de lo que decía debía extrañarle.

Por supuesto que había escuchado comentarios desagradables. Había quien ponía en duda su hombría y su capacidad de controlar a Tensi porque, obviamente, se saltaba a la torera mucha de las normas que supuestamente debían seguir las damas de su posición. El simple hecho de que decidiera llevar el cabello suelto en lugar de atado en un moño rechupado era motivo de escándalo. Sus vestidos solían levantar cuchicheos porque se suponía que no eran adecuados para una señora casada y más de una la había acusado de ser una desvergonzada porque hablaba con los hombres como si fuera uno de ellos, sin recato alguno.

A Julián todo aquello le había incomodado al principio, hasta que comprendió que si se había enamorado de Tensi era precisamente por todo lo que alborotaba a los demás. Por su pelo negro y suave, la piel pálida de sus hombros y su alegre conversación. El problema no lo tenía Hortensia, si no una sociedad demasiado chapada a la antigua. Eso lo comprobó la primera vez que fue al barrio mágico de Madrid y vio con sus propios ojos cómo actuaban la mayor parte de las brujas de la península.

Definitivamente Julián se sentía a gusto con su vida pero en ese momento odiaba que Hortensia pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Algo estaba ocurriendo y le tocaba las narices no saber de qué se trataba.

Era la tercera vez que pasaba. Dejaba a Julianito en su cuna para que tomara su siesta diaria y al llegar la encontraba rodeada de flores. Al principio creyó que era magia involuntaria pero a su niño nunca le había interesado nada que tuviera que ver con las plantas. Más allá de comerse un puñado de tierra de vez en cuando, su contacto con la naturaleza era prácticamente nulo. A él le gustaban más las cosas blanditas que podía llevarse a la boca.

—¿Otra vez? —Espetó esa tarde. Tenía los brazos en jarra y aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Guardia Civil—. ¿Has sido tú, hijo?

Julianito le miró con esos ojos enormes que tenía y balbuceó unas palabras, encantado de la vida. Julián suspiró y se sentó al lado de cuna, mirando las flores fijamente.

—¿Has visto al responsable de todo esto, Julián? —El bebé hizo una pedorreta—. Es cosa de magia, ¿verdad?

Julianito se rió y estiró las manitas hacia él para que lo cogiera. El padre no se hizo de rogar y acomodó al bebé en sus rodillas, mirándolo muy fijamente. Necesitaba encontrar una pista para dilucidar aquel misterio. Eso y hablar con Hortensia.

—Ojalá mamá deje de estar tan ocupada. Seguro que ella sabe lo que está pasando aquí.

El niño hizo otra pedorreta y justo entonces se escuchó el ruido de una aparición en el pasillo. Julián vio los cielos abiertos y fue al encuentro de su esposa pero ella apenas le prestó atención. Besó la frente del bebé mientras dejaba el sombrero tirado por ahí y se quitaba los guantes.

—Tensi…

—Hola, cielo —Mientras hablaba, caminó con pauso raudo hacia su dormitorio—. Siento no poder quedarme. Tengo que irme a Cádiz ahora mismo pero le pediré a mi madre que venga para echarte una mano. No sabes todo lo que está pasando.

—Hay algo sobre lo que tenemos que hablar antes…

—¡Ay, no! Mi madre no puede venir, que está con los niños de Rosa. Y Rosa también estará en Cádiz. Todas mis hermanas están muy liadas en realidad pero creo que podré mandarte a… Violeta. ¿Te parece bien?

—Tensi…

—Violeta, entonces.

Tensi le dio un beso en la mejilla. Julián apenas era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo sabía que Hortensia acababa de marcharse sin que hubiera podido explicarle lo que estaba pasando con Julianito y las flores. Por un momento se sintió un hombre de pacotilla incapaz de hacerse escuchar por una esposa infinitamente más ocupada que él. Derrotado, regresó al cuarto del bebé y lo depositó en la cuna.

—Me tocará limpiar todo esto, Julián. Parece que mamá no nos hace ningún caso.

Julianito hizo una pedorreta y seguidamente se dejó caer sobre la superficie blandita del colchón. A su padre ni siquiera le sorprendió que un muñeco de trapo apareciera entre sus manos como si nada.

* * *

Hortensia regresó a casa pasada la medianoche. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio y se sintió un poco culpable. Los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el mundo mágico la mantuvieron totalmente alejada de su familia y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era pasar un rato con sus chicos.

Como era de esperar, ambos dormían. Julianito estaba en su cuna, tumbado de lado y con el pulgar en la boca. Estaba creciendo mucho y pronto comenzaría a utilizar su cama de niño. No podía negar que Julián tenía razón cuando decía que no era un chiquillo hermoso, pero le daba igual. Ni siendo un pequeño querubín podría quererlo más. Reconocía, eso sí, que le hubiera encantado que se pareciera a su Julián. Tan guapo, tan bien plantado, tan galante…

Cuando Tensi comunicó a sus familiares y amigos que estaba enamorada de un ingenuo, hubo quien se sorprendió bastante. Incluso Rosa puso el grito en el cielo, asegurando que aquella relación era demasiado complicada para salir bien. Por suerte, se equivocó. Claro que Julián no aceptó la magia como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, pero se iba acostumbrando. Cada día parecía un poco menos fuera de lugar, aunque posiblemente algunas cosas no las fuera a comprender jamás.

Tensi no tenía queja. Aunque algunos de los pensamientos y costumbres de Julián fueran demasiado típicos de los ingenuos, tenía la mente abierta y una extraordinaria capacidad de adaptación. Tensi sabía perfectamente que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan independientes como resultaba ser la bruja media y algún problema había surgido debido a ello, pero al final transigía. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, lo hacía encantado.

Julián también estaba dormido. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, pudo distinguir su figura masculina entre las ropas de la cama. A Tensi la volvían loca sus brazos fuertes y tonificados y su torso varonil y disfrutaba provocando sus instintos cada vez que tenía ocasión, pero no esa noche. Estaba demasiado cansada y le apetecía dormir. En silencio, se quitó el vestido, se aseó un poco y se puso un camisón invernal que su madre le regaló por su cumpleaños. Cuando se metió en la cama, Julián se removió pero no llegó a despertar. Simplemente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y buscó su hombro hasta reposar la mejilla sobre él.

Tensi suspiró y, aunque cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, le costó conciliar el sueño. Aún estaba nerviosa después de todo lo acaecido en el mundo mágico. Cuando llegara el alba, se lo contaría a Julián con pelos y señales. Una de las cosas que más le interesaba era la política. Y si los ingenuos estaban viviendo un siglo de lo más tumultuoso, de un tiempo a esta parte los brujos no les iban a la zaga.

La mayor parte de los problemas eran por causa del anarquismo. Pese a que los brujos hispanii llevaban siglos retirados de la vida política del país, en los últimos tiempos muchos magos de primera generación estaban intentando introducir esa ideología en el mundo mágico y hacerla valer sobre todo lo demás. Y desgraciadamente algunos de esos revolucionarios no eran precisamente pacíficos.

Las tensiones venían sucediéndose desde el año 1878, cuando doña Agustina Piedrahita se convirtió en Ministra de Magia. La mujer, hija de un brujo aristócrata de segunda generación, tenía ideas conservadoras que chocaron frontalmente con los anarquistas, quienes empezaron a gozar de cierta popularidad entre los brujos en aquel entonces. Durante dos años, los enfrentamientos entre las dos facciones se habían ido recrudeciendo hasta que un anarquista llamado Bruno Solís cometió un atentado en el barrio mágico de Madrid durante el verano pasado. La Ministra decidió entonces perseguir con saña a todos sus camaradas, responsables o no del crimen, y las cosas se salieron de madre.

Dos días antes, la Ministra Piedrahita fue atacada en Cádiz mientras realizaba una visita a sus familiares. Una joven llamada Dolores León le propino un disparo con un arma de fuego, hiriéndola de gravedad. Aunque fue trasladada a San Mateo de inmediato, la Ministra falleció apenas dos horas más tarde y los aurores iniciaron la búsqueda de su asesina.

Desgraciadamente, la escalada de violencia no terminó ahí. En los barrios mágicos de las ciudades más importantes se habían producido enfrentamientos entre brujos de un bando y de otro y, puesto que la gran mayoría de los manifestantes resultaron ser de primera generación, hubo quien aprovechó la ocasión para recitar otras proclamas que también empezaban a ponerse de moda y que pretendían la segregación de los magos al más puro estilo de Estados Unidos.

Tensi había experimentado todos esos sucesos de primera mano. Era periodista y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir con su deber. También era consciente del riesgo que corría al estar a pie de calle, pero por suerte las cosas se estaban empezando a normalidad, gracias en parte a la labia de Alberto, el esposo de su hermana Rosa.

Alberto había aprovechado la ocasión para postularse como futuro Ministro de Magia. Viajó a Cádiz, ciudad donde se estaban produciendo los enfrentamientos más sangrientos, y convenció a unos y otros de la conveniencia de mantener la calma. Condenó el atentado de la Ministra, prometió que atraparían a los responsables y aseguró que ningún inocente sufriría por las acciones de otros como ya ocurrió en el pasado más reciente.

Tensi no era tan ingenua como para creer que todo estaba en orden, pero al menos habían conseguido una tregua y tenían un punto de partida en el camino hacia la paz. Consideraba que era necesario que todos esos brujos de primera generación comprendieran lo que significaba ser un mago hispanii y confiaba en que Alberto y los suyos, mucho más moderados que los bandos enfrentados, supieran como hacerlo.

Tensi suspiró. Llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza y no conseguía dormir. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y ni siquiera tuvo valor para consultar la hora. Debía ser muy tarde y cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que pasaría la noche en vela, preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por cómo podría afectar a su familia.

Finalmente sucumbió ante el agotamiento. Cuando despertó, la luz penetraba en la habitación a través de las cortinas y Julián y Julianito estaban a su lado. Fue agradable ver la sonrisa de su esposo y sentir el suave beso que depositó en sus labios.

—Buenos días, mamá —Saludó con la voz un poco ronca—. El niño y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que no vamos a dejar que hoy te vayas a ningún lado.

—Pero tengo que trabajar —Y realmente no le apetecía nada. No en ese momento.

—No nos obligues a tomar medidas, Hortensia. Además, tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Julianito gateó hasta quedar recostado sobre el pecho de su madre, bastante somnoliento y mimoso.

—No habréis hecho alguna trastada.

—¡Qué va! Si somos más buenos que el pan.

—Entonces…

Julián se puso serio, carraspeó y la miró con solemnidad.

—Creo que hay una criatura mágica rondando al niño.

Tensi dio un pequeño respingo y miró a su hijo sólo para asegurarse de que estaba de una pieza. Sabía por experiencia que podía tratarse de muchas cosas y prácticamente ninguna suponía un peligro real.

—No te preocupes por él que nunca ha sufrido ningún daño —Julián acarició la cabecita del bebé—. Ha pasado varias veces pero no parece realmente grave, sólo perturbador.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Alguien o algo rodea la cuna del niño con flores. Es como si fuera una ofrenda.

Tensi entornó los ojos y reflexionó un instante.

—Tal vez sea magia accidental.

Julián negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que yo no entiendo de cosas de brujas, pero sé cómo es la magia de nuestro hijo y esto es distinto.

Tensi volvió a quedarse pensativa.

—¿Has visto a alguien?

—No, pero me parece que sé cómo es cuando una criatura mágica te está rondando. Me siento igual que cuando pasó lo de ese bicho —Julián se estremeció ligeramente al recordar aquel incidente. Fue terrible pero al mismo tiempo le ayudó a conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo—. Ya sabes, el que me mordió y casi me mata.

Tensi asintió mientras por su mente pasaban los nombres de varias criaturas mágicas que podían ser responsables de aquello. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con Romero, un conocido de su padre que sabía mucho del tema.

—No creo que se trate de una guaxa.

—Yo tampoco. No ha intentado chuparle la sangre a nadie.

—No es habitual encontrarse guaxas lejos del norte.

—Lo que tú digas —Julián la interrumpió, poco dispuesto a recibir una lección sobre zoomagia—. ¿De qué podría tratarse?

Hortensia reflexionó mientras su niño se dormía de nuevo.

—Dudo mucho que sea un coco —Comentó mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Julián no parece asustarse, ¿verdad?

—No pero, ¿qué es un coco?

—Da igual —Hortensia hizo un gesto desdeñoso—. Podría ser un trasgo. Son criaturas que saben cómo ocultarse de los brujos, aunque es cierto que no suelen dejar regalos. Más bien se dedican a hacer travesuras y pueden ser bastante molestos.

Julián no supo qué decir, así que simplemente asintió y dejó que Tensi se tomara su tiempo antes de plantear una nueva opción. De pronto, ella sonrió.

—Creo que es un gamusino.

—¿Un qué? —Julián abrió mucho los ojos y recordó cierta broma que los jóvenes de los pueblos hacían a los extraños, cuando los llevaban a pasear por el campo a medianoche y les llenaban un saco de piedras afirmando que eran una de esas criaturas—. Pero si no existen.

—Eso es lo que pensáis los ingenuos —Tensi le acarició el rostro al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada condescendiente—. Los gamusinos son una especie de gnomos de jardín.

—¿Gno…? —Julián chasqueó la lengua—. Da igual. ¿Es peligroso?

—En absoluto. Los gamusinos son criaturas muy tímidas y asustadizas. Es posible tener un nido en tu propia cosa y no notar que están ahí —Tensi recordó todo lo que Romero le dijo una vez sobre esos bichillos. Y pensar que su charla le pareció aburridísima—. Son pequeñitos, tienen el cuerpo lleno de pelo esponjoso y suave y tienden a encariñarse con los bebés.

—¿Por eso le están dejando flores?

—Exactamente. Los gamusinos hacen sus nidos utilizando flores con el fin de proteger a sus crías. Posiblemente nuestro intruso pretende cuidar de Julianito.

Julián sintió cierta ternura al escuchar eso pero al mismo tiempo no le hacía ninguna gracia que una criatura mágica se dedicara a mirar a su hijo cuando estaba solo.

—¿Cómo hacemos para que esos gamusinos nos dejen en paz?

Tensi le miró un instante como si supiera que no le iba a gustar nada lo que tenía que decirle.

—No tenemos que hacer nada. En cuanto sea un poco más grande, perderán interés.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente.

—Pues a mí no me parece adecuado que un bicho ronde al niño, francamente.

—Lo entiendo, pero será mucho más engorroso intentar dar con él que dejarlo a su aire —Tensi volvió a acariciarle—. Ya te he dicho que son criaturas muy escurridizas. Dudo mucho que podamos encontrar su nido. Si notan que las estamos buscando, cambiarán de lugar pero seguirán viniendo a visitar a Julián.

El hombre frunció el ceño, miró a su bebé y terminó suspirando. Definitivamente no comprendía el mundo mágico. Era demasiado raro para él pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la solución que planteaba Tensi.

—¿Seguro que no le intentará morder o le tirará del pelo o algo así?

—Segurísimo.

—Pues nada —Julián se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos gamusinos. Espero no tener que ponerles nombre.

Tensi se rió, le dio un beso y decidió que dedicaría un rato más a relajarse en casa. Ciertamente tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo ya que el mundo mágico seguiría revuelto una temporada más, pero todo eso tendría que esperar. En la vida todo era cuestión de prioridades y ella tenía las suyas muy claras.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí voy a escribir. Espero que te haya gustado, Sorg._

 _Besetes._


End file.
